


Bathroom Hall

by FerrousKyra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, it's essentially just a crack version of my other fic, part 1 of the series btw, rated m cuz the punchline is kinda kinky, the 1st one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: Zuko has his friends over & they're playing video games. Everyone seems to be acting strangely when they return from the bathroom though...
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Bathroom Hall

Zuko has guests over at his & his sister's apartment. It's a small crowd; just Aang, Sokka, & Toph. Pretty soon they start playing their newest obsession - a poorly made battle-royal video game featuring historical figures.

Aang managed to get Roku before Zuko had a chance. & Toph just gets Kyoshi without question because the game's audio is shit & she only _slightly_ outclasses them all while she's unable to maneuver around the digital platforms. Sokka, who's already been knocked out & is being Toph's eyes, had chosen Kuruk. He's determined to get good playing him, but so far Katara's been the only person proven capable. Lastly, Zuko wound up with Yangchen, his second favorite character.

Toph seems to be a bit off today. That could be a result of Sokka's lacking skills at coaching her, but she was being just as bad in her button-mashing perch. Not to mention the lack of cocky one-liners.But she isn't offering freely, & the boys know better than to pry.

It gets stranger when Aang eventually makes his way to the bathroom, only to return with a red face & ramrod-straight posture. He awkwardly sputters about the virtual world, falling behind Toph, who can still win without paying attention. Unlike Aang. Zuko fails to notice his change in demeanor. Sokka just assumes he's constipated.

Sokka too, meanders his way to the bathroom at some point. He returns with a cough, sporting a blush of his own. Nobody notices him tensing his leg; Toph's too distracted to care.

Zuko's the last of the boys to take a bathroom break. The trip there is perfectly normal. The trip back however, isn't. Neither are the noises he catches on his return trip, as he passes by Azula's door.

Through the wall, a muffled, feminine voice can be heard quite clearly.

"...being such a _good girl_ for me, princess."

& as if that wasn't already scarring enough, its reply is a high pitch whine-turned moan.

Once Zuko has been back on the couch for a few minutes, trying desperately not to think, he belatedly realizes that the only person who calls his sister 'princess' is Ty Lee.

...maybe he should make refreshments.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Azula would either be the most demanding dom or the brattiest sub. I for 1 think it would change between the 2 like the winds changing direction.


End file.
